ABSTRACT Dr. Surinder Batra will lead the Administrative and Bioinformatics Core (ABC) as a Program Director. Dr. Batra will provide oversight of the scientific and administrative activities of the program and chair the P01 Executive Committee which includes all research project leaders and shared core resource directors (Drs. Hollingsworth, Singh, Jain, and Thayer). Together, the team will foster communication and collaboration between the research projects and shared resource cores and monitor and assess progress. Dr. Batra will meet weekly with research project leaders and shared core resource directors, and he and his staff will serve as the editorial review/clearing house for all publications resulting from POI activities. The core will plan and coordinate regular seminars, which will include the project leaders, core directors, and investigators. These seminars will be a part of the monthly Pancreatic Cancer Program organized through other network programs in pancreatic cancer (SPORE, EDRN CVC, and TMEN). Core A will encourage, facilitate and coordinate the participation of PPG investigators in national and international workshops, conferences, and meetings on pancreatic cancer research. Also, Dr. Batra will coordinate all the activities of the Program including Internal and External Advisory Committees and will serve as the Program liaison with other appropriate academic units within University of Nebraska Medical Center and with outside entities. Core support is requested for a Staff Specialist who will be responsible for scheduling all internal and external meetings, budgetary monitoring, and general administrative assistance. Core A will provide administrative support for all three research projects and the two shared resource cores. Dr. Jane Meza will provide supervision for the overall statistical analysis and study design of the program and will lead a team of biostatisticians that have been assigned to individual projects and cores. Besides, Dr. Babu Guda will provide bioinformatics support including data mining and comparisons. This is particularly important because some of the studies proposed in project 1 and 2 will yield a large amount of data from RNA sequencing analysis which will require the employment of powerful bioinformatics tools to integrate the data and derive meaningful basic and clinical inferences. Altogether, the scientific and administrative coordination is needed for the success of the proposed Program where data will come from Research Projects and Cores, and the ABC core is well equipped to fulfill the administrative and scientific requirements databases through effective management and state-or-art Bioinformatics approaches.